kongoubanchoufandomcom-20200214-history
Banchou
Banchō (番長, Banchou), is a title conferred to individuals of exceptional fighting ability chosen by the Japanese government, granting the bearer of the title "Banchō" a territory within Japan as well as the ability to recruit henchmen in order to fight for Japan's domination. Description The idea of Banchō takes its roots in the Yatagarasu project, however instead of merely producing super-soldiers, the Japanese government recruited individual with outstanding fighting abilities, may they be out of an unusual body or acquired skills, and augmented them until it could be said that the recruits were superhumans in order for them to fight until only one of them remains and be given domination over Japan. 23 Banchōs were recruited in order to fight for Tokyo, but many more all over Japan have fought each other for one of the other 46 prefectures of the country. After their training is completed, a Banchō will usually bear a dark Banchō uniform, them take a territory in his assigned prefecture, corresponding to a district as seen in Tokyo's 23 District Project. They will then fight each other in a battle royale until all Banchōs but one are taken out, in that case the winner is given total control over his prefecture. In reality, a Banchō winning his battle royale will be recruited in the even more secret Dark Student Council, and will follow Takeshi Kongou's leadership in the destruction and rebirth of Japan. Abilities The Banchous all have various enhancements and weapons unique to them. The only thing they have in common is that they have been enhanced beyond normal human levels in ways that best suit their own talents and abilities. List of Banchōs * Touya Kiriu / Iai Bancho * Manson Raionji / Nenbutsu Bancho (Buddhist Prayer Bancho) * Kobushi Shirayukinomiya / Gouriki Bancho (Herculean Strength Bancho) * Yuu Akiyama / Hikyou Banchou (Cowardly Bancho) * Akira Kongou/ Kongou Banchou (Indestructible Substance Bancho) * Haruka Kodama/ Sasori Banchou (Scorpion Bancho) * Ryougen Homuraya/ Bakunetsu Banchou (Heat Burst Bancho) * Yoruko and Asako Sourai/ Douke Banchou (Clown Bancho) * Sora Kasuga/ Nenchaku Banchou (Adhesion Bancho) * Haruya Kaburagi/ Kabuki Banchou * Shizuka Komori/ Kangoku Banchou (Prisoner Bancho) * AT-KM-100/ Machine Banchou * Kouichirou Kagimiya (New Machine Bancho) * Mikio Makishima/ Dokusen Banchou (Monopoly Bancho) * Kyouya Shiga/ Ourou Banchou (King Wolf Bancho) * Hasami Banchou (Scissors Bancho) * Kaiten Banchou (Spinning Bancho) * Candy Banchou * Hanasaka Banchou (Blooming Flower Bancho) * Tekkou Banchou (Iron Bancho) * Dokuro Banchou (Skull Bancho) * Gamu Kishiri/ Gaugau Banchou (Chomp Chomp Bancho) * Unabara Banchou (Sea Bancho) * Hanzou Aniha/ Gisou Banchou (Disguise Bancho) * Mahori Tsuchiya/ Drill Banchou * Shidou and Shirou Kanbi/ Mujun Banchou (Contradiction Bancho) * Meiko Arenji/ Kaizou Banchou (Remodel Bancho) * Sai Banchou * Gekitotsu Banchou (Ram/Clash Bancho) * Gourin Banchou (Roaring Wheel Bancho) * Juujika Banchou (Cross Bancho) * Goumon Banchou (Torture Bancho) * Missile Banchou * Kousoku Banchou (Lightspeed Bancho) * Nourinsuisan Banchou (Ministry of Farming, Forestry and Fishing Bancho) * Eco Banchou * Fukou Banchou (Unlucky Bancho) * Gothloli Banchou * Bouei Banchou (Defense Bancho) * Kounosuke Ryuuzenji/ Ousama Banchou (Majesty Bancho) * Shiori Kamitsu/ Bungaku Banchou (Literature Bancho) * Kenji Isaki/ Kenpei Banchou (Military Police Bancho) * Gou Mudou/ Gedou Banchou (Heretic Bancho) * Takeshi Kongou/ Nippon Banchou (All Japan Bancho) * Hakai Banchou (Destruction Banchou) * Zakuro Hariyama/ Kyokumon Banchou (Thorn Gate Bancho) * Arashi Kodai/ Kyouryuu Banchou (Dinosaur Bancho) * Anga Darutani/ Shageki Banchou (Gunshot Bancho) * Homura Kongou/ Dokyuu Banchou (Dreadnought Bancho'')'' * Masamune Gokurou/ Gokumon Banchou (Prison Gate Bancho'')'' * Harito Takarazuka/ Shirobara Banchou (White Rose Bancho) * Ijutsu Banchou (Medicine Bancho) Category:Banchou